El malentendido
by TheSoul986
Summary: Black Star esta enamorado de tsubaki y le pide ayuda maka para ayudarlo pero al estar con ella ,sus sentimientos se confunden y no evita quererla pero... y tsubaki?


este es un one-shot que se me ocurrio por mi mente loca

es alguito triste pero bueno T^T no se ustedes ya vean*

Malentendido

Era un dia normal en el Shibusen ,los chicos en clase ,los profesores enseñando ,el director Shinigami-sama con su voz de rarito ,y Death Schyte iba persiguiendo mujeres a por mayor ,todo era normal ,solo hasta la hora de receso para los estudiantes ,cuando en el gran salon no hubo nadie.

Una chica iba caminando con su almuerzo en sus finas manos ,dirigiendose a un lugar comodo donde disfrutar de su comida ,estaba distraida pensante ,esa muchacha pelinegra ,la mayoria del tiempo se habia dado cuenta de que esta sola ,desolada ,su compañero ,ahora se la pasaba mas con su mejor amiga ,y ese suceso no le agrado en lo absoluto. Ahora ella no recurria a nadie excepto a una persona ,Crona ,ella era la unica que si le entendia pues ella tambien pasaba lo mismo.

-En serio lo crees? - pregunto una chica de cabello rubio.

-Por supuesto no hay duda alguno ... creeme Maka que eres una chica hermosa - le respondio a la chica enfrente suyo.

-Ahh... B-Black Star - Maka estaba levemente sonrojada ,sonriendo ,mirando a otro lado ,mientras sus manos tapaban su boca y mejillas ,tratando en vano ,que el color rosa de sus mejillas desapareciece.

-Mentira ,Maka tu no eres hermosa ... - el chico peliblanco le sonrio - tu eres la mas bella tecnico que haya podido existir.

-S-Soul a-ariggato - seguia sonrojada.

-JE! tampoco olviden que es simetrica ~ - creo que basta decir quien lo dijo.

-Kid-kun ,oh chicos muchisimas gracias ,os agradesco todos sus alagos - les dijo Maka a los tres chicos presentes.

-Por mi no hay problema - dijo Black Star.

-Si es una persona altamente simetrica ,no hay necesidad de un gracias - Kid y su simetria dijeron eso.

-Por mi tampoco hay problema ,si quieres te puedo seguir diciendo toda la hermosa que te ves Maka - dijo Soul con un toque de lujuria ,y tocando su cintura y llendo lentamente mas abajo.

Estaria demas decir lo que le a pasado a Soul despues de semejante cosa ,sip ,recibio un merecido Maka-chop.

-Ne chicos ,sera mejor ir ya al salon ,esta a punto de tocar la campana ^^ - dijo Maka con una hermosa sonrisa ,curvando sus labios.

-Si ,esta bien - dijeron los tres chicos.

Tocada ya la campana ,y con el salon ,completamente lleno ,y un profesor disecando ,con varios alumnos apunto de vomitar ,esta bien listo todo ,no habria nada en particular ,todo pasaria exactamente igual a lo de todos los dias ,o almenos eso creia ,la muchacha rubia.

-KILL ,KON ,KALL ,KON ~ - la campana de la escuela ,habia vuelto a tocar ,era la hora de marcharse.

Una chica pelinegra caminaba solitaria ,por el patio de su escuela ,tenia la cabeza agachada ,se sentia muy triste ,ya que la persona que amaba ,no la queria ,se notaba en todas sus acciones ,alzo la mirada ,al cielo ,reflejando en esta toda su tristeza ,mientras gotas frias llenas de soledad ,salian de sus ojos ,aquellos ojos azules hermosos ,que a su vez reflejaban tristeza ,miro hacia el frente ,justo ahi parado se encontraba su persona especial ,la cual nunca le amaria.

-_Nunca ... -_ susurro para si misma ,no soporto mas ,y rompio en llanto ,se arrodillo en el frio piso ,y lloro desaogando todo sentimiento ,de culpa ,tristeza y muchos celos hacia su mejor amiga ,trataba en vano que sus lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos pero le era imposible.

Se sentia inutil ,usada ,estupida y rota ,se sentia muchas cosas horribles ,cosas incerbibles ,echas para la basura.

_-Por favor Black Star quedate quieto ,no tardare nada - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa ,causado un sonrojo a su acompañante._

_-D-De acuerdo ,Tsubaki - dijo._

_Dejo que la pelinegra curara la herida que tenia en el brazo ,se la habia causado un kishin en su ultima mision ,le habia estado ardiendo todo ese tiempo ,al parecer tenia aquel kishin ,veneno ,causandole ardor ,en el brazo ,tuvo que ir a la enfermeria de la escuela para que se curase ,salio de alta ,cuando su brazo se hubo recuperado bastante ,solo debia tomar unas pastillas para bajar el ardor ,y cambiar el vendaje constantemente._

_-Oye Tsubaki ,h-hay una chica que me gusta mucho ,y quisiera regalarle algo ,pero no se..._

_-Pues ,tienes que darle algo que concuerde con ella ,o simplemente comprale flores - le respondio algo triste._

_-Ok ,gracias ,lo tendre en cuenta ,Tsubaki te debo una - se levanto y salio a comprar dos ramos de flores ,cuales puso en dos jarras llenas de agua diferentes._

_Al dia sgte Black star ,tomo uno de los ramos de flores y fue a casa de Maka ,Tsubaki lo siguio de cerca ,pero sin que el se diera cuenta ,toco la puerta y Maka le abrio y le dejo pasar ,Tsubaki se apego a la puerta y oyo ,un gritillo emocionado de Maka._

_-Black Star son hermosas! gracias - oyo unos pasos que se alejaban y volvian con el._

_-N-no hay porque jeje..._

_-Ne! Ne! Que pasa Black Star? Por que parece que estuvieras nervioso?_

_-Eh? Yo? …ha de ser tu imaginación …_

_Tsubaki ,oia todo esto muy triste ,no queria escuchar mas ,asi que se separo de la puerta ,y fue a la casa con la que compartia con su tecnico… Solo eso ,su tecnico y puede que llegase a ser su mejor amigo ,pero amigo que solo eso seria UN AMIGO …_

Desperto de su ensueño ,y miro al frente ,se habia olvidado por completo que EL se encontraba de frente a ella ,lloro mas ,recordo la primera vez que consiguio su primer alma kishin ,cuando acabo con la vida de su hermano ,todo por el ,solo por el ,y como se lo agradecia? Haciendose el supremo ,y … un simple y amistoso abrazo ,bueno… en realidad fue ELLA la que le abrazo ,el solo se limito a sonreirle ,y mirarla con una cara que demostraba que su ego estaba por explotar (aunque siempre esta por explotar).

No. Esta vez no. No iba a dejar que su ``tecnico´´ la viera de esa forma ,tan humillada ``caida´´ ,utilizada y _rechazada_.

No mas!

-snif que quieres black star?

-Quiero saber si estas bien

-Estoy perfectamente

-Pero llorabas hace rato

-Fue por ``tonterias´´

-Ahh… bueno yo….

-Tengo que irme a casa a preparar la cena ,me tengo que ir

-Espera…

-Adios ,nos vemos en casa!

-Espera ,por favor! – corrio detrás de ella ,y salto sobre sus hombros ,aterrizando al frente de la chica.

-Que quieres? – dijo fria

-Quiero darte estas flores! – detrás de su espalda saco un hermoso ramo de lirios combinado con margaritas.

-Eh?... – por dios ,se sentia estupida ,el queria darle flores y ella ya casi se iba ,un momento! Lirios y margaritas… y a maka le dio? AHHH ahora que recordaba a maka solo le dio tulipanes ,OMG black star le acababa de entregar esas flores y …. Esperen ,que hay en el centro de las flores..?

Cuando vio aquella flor quizo llorar de felicidad ,y lo hizo ,era esa flor ,era la flor

Tsubaki junto a una flor azul ,que deslumbraba su color

Tsubaki & Black Star


End file.
